Fluffernutter
by IzPerplexing
Summary: Edward thinks back on how love is always on his side right before a monumental moment in his and Bella's lives. For MistressGemGem's "Izzy's Fluff Challenge" Fluffy AU canon OS.


**This OS is a repost that was a result of MistressGemGem's "Izzy's Fluff challenge" basically I was dared I couldn't write Fluff or canon, much less canon fluff. That comment led to this fluffy piece of marshmallow. Enjoy, and bring your barf bag for when the sweetness gets to be too much. **

**I do NOT own Twilight or it's characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffernutter<strong>

This was it. It was the day I had been waiting for my whole life. I was going to be the happiest man on earth in...T minus thirty-two minutes. I had planned for this for months and I knew it was time to make Isabella Swan eternally mine. I loved her with all my heart and had known from the time we were four that I would one day marry her. Tonight was the night to make it official.

With the ring in my pocket, and a cheesy grin in place, I made my way across town to pick up my soon to be blushing bride so I could make it official. It had been long enough. If I ever learned one thing, it was that love waited for one thing, the right moment.

Mine and Bella's relationship was a testament to right moments. There had never been one time in our lives that things did not happen perfectly. Like the first time we proclaimed our love for one another.

"_Come on, Bella, just a taste." I held it tightly in my hand, hoping she would overcome her fears. _

"_No, Edward! I don't want to get all sticky." She glared playfully at the concoction, but I could see the temptation in her eyes as she licked her lips. She wanted it. _

"_I promise, love, you will enjoy it, almost as much as I do." I smirked as she rolled her eyes at the nickname I had given her when we were seven. _

"_Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. You love to torture me." She giggled, and I could see her resolve faltering._

"_I don't want to torture you, Bella. I just want you to see how good it can be." I winked at her, knowing I had her right where I wanted her. _

_She laughed, rolling her eyes. Sitting up on her knees she slowly closed the three foot gap between us. She looked dead into my eyes as she slowly descended to the gooey goodness I had a tight grip on and took a bite. _

"_Mm, Edward, this is amazing!" She said while licking her lips and purring. _

_I smirked and wrapped my free arm around her waist, pulling her into my lap. "I knew you'd like it love." _

_She finally pulled the sandwich from my hands and ate it with groans and moans and before I knew it, I was hard. Achingly so. I shifted her slightly so she could enjoy her snack without noticing my very happy problem and let her eat in peace. When she was done, her face was covered in fluff. _

"_You are all sticky." I took one finger and wiped the goo from the side of her mouth, before sticking it into my mouth and sucking it clean. Her mouth was open and her eyes glazed over as she watched my movements. _

_It was a look I had seen a lot of lately. Bella and I had grown up together and were best friends. We had been inseparable since birth so our mothers said. We had grown up next door to each other, but we were now in high school and my feelings for her had evolved into more. I wanted her and I was getting the feeling lately that she wanted me too. _

_She looked at my lips briefly before her eyes averted back to mine. That one small action gave me the opportune moment I had been waiting for the last few weeks in our alone time together. I didn't think about, I just leaned in and kissed her. _

_As soon as our lips met, an all consuming need erupted in me. Not from my achingly hard problem that was springing forth dangerously close to her round, little bottom, but with the love that overwhelmed me. It was like a fire that had been smothered and dwindling was suddenly doused with kerosene. The flame exploded into wild hot torrents of need, want and passion. _

_I felt her stiffen for just a moment, as I am sure I surprised her by my sudden actions. We had been best friends for so long and now our lips were connected and a current of electricity was flowing so wildly over us, I was sure we both set fire. Her hesitation didn't last, as she suddenly came alive. She threw her arms around my neck, entwining her fingers in my hair, tugging softly. It was, at that moment, the best moment of my life. _

_All too soon, the kiss ended, as our need to breath took over. Our foreheads touched as we both panted, bringing our breathing back to normal. I stared into her dark chocolate colored eyes, seeing the love I had for her reflected back at me. There was no doubt that this beautiful creature was my whole world and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I'd do anything to make her mine forever. _

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you, Edward." _

_It was a mutual declaration, one that made us both giggle at the absurdity of confessing our love at the exact same moment. It was fairy book and perfect. Not many couples could say they have a love like we have, but it was clear to everyone in our lives from the very beginning. We were made for each other. Although it had taken us 17 years to proclaim our feelings, it was one of the many instances in our lives where love had waited for the right moment. _

Making a quick call to my mother to make sure everything was in place, I drove through the horrid Seattle traffic to the only woman who would ever hold my heart. She was perfect in every way. Caring, kind, sensitive to my needs, and oh boy, do I mean "needs". Bella turned my whole world on its axis when she was near, which was all the time. Even before our declaration of love, we had planned to attend the same college and share an apartment.

After several months of dating in high school, we finally graduated and got out of Forks as quickly as we could. We craved the alone time we would have and the thought of being able to start a life together, or at least that is how we saw it, in a new city with no adult supervision had us packed and ready before our diplomas were handed to us.

Our parents had apparently planned our relationship from birth as neither side seemed shocked by our confessions of love, but smiled knowing smiles as we informed them of our intentions. It wouldn't be till much later that we found out how our mom's would watch us play in the back yard while sipping tea and planning our wedding. They had known from the beginning that we would grow to love one another and were more than happy to usher us out the door to start our lives together.

Once we said our goodbyes, we packed only what we would need for a few days into my Volvo and we drove to our new home nestled in a nice neighborhood in the city. One of the perks of being the son of a renowned surgeon was when he wanted to dote on his children, he had the means to.

Thus Bella and I had our own place, minutes from the campus of the University of Washington. It was a nice two bedroom apartment that was fully furnished with all the amenities a college student could ask for. We weren't allowed to see it until time came for us to move in and our parents had taken the luxury of moving all our things there the day before our departure. All we had to do was unpack. It was perfect.

"_Well, I haven't unpacked anything in the kitchen yet, so it will have to be something we don't have to cook." Bella looked so disappointed. She loved to cook, but especially for me. I loved her to cook for me too, but I was sure a gym membership was in order if she kept feeding me like she did. _

_A sudden thought hit me and I grinned mischievously at the idea. She seemed curious at my sudden mood change and quirked her eyebrow at me in question. We read each other so well; sometimes we didn't even have to talk. We just knew what the other was saying. _

"_Tell you what, love-" I purred to her as I stood and wrapped her in my arms. "- why don't you go and take a nice hot bath, and I will prepare us some dinner. Does that sound alright to you?" _

_She squealed and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a quick peck before blurting thank you and darting down the hall to our room. I stood a bit stunned at her actions, but was glad she was happy. Tonight was a special night. Not only were we staying in our first night in our new home, or that today was the first day of our adult life together separate from our parents, but it was the night I was finally going to make love to her. _

_We had come so close over the past few weeks, but it was a slow build to it. We loved each other and didn't see the need in rushing, although sometimes I think we both wanted to rush it. Especially when she did that thing with her tongue behind my ear... I shivered and made my way into the kitchen, letting the excitement die back down. _

There will be time for more of that later.

_I laughed as I pulled the ingredients out and made our sandwiches. It reminded me of the first time we kissed and me being the brilliant man that I am, thought it romantic to share as our first meal in our first home. I knew she would love it. _

_Bella did not disappoint. When she exited the bathroom, still wrapped in a barely concealing towel I might add, her eyes lit up at my handy work. I had, by some miracle, found the candlesticks and made us a make shift table out of one of the three unpacked boxes so far. Flipping it upside down I placed the candles and our plates a top, and set a pillow down on the floor for a chair. _

_She curled her beautiful lips into a breathtaking smile as she approached. _

"_Edward, you are amazing." She purred. I leaned down to kiss her softly and tenderly on her lips before helping her to her seat, still wrapped in that towel. _

_She let out a hearty laugh as she finally noticed what I had made for our dinner. It took some looking, but I was able to find all the ingredients for our special gooey sandwich. She dove right in and took a bite. _

"_I can't believe you made these." She laughed to herself. I took a bite of mine and watched her eat. The happiness rolling off of her was amazing. I loved this woman with all my heart and would do anything to put that smile on her face. _

"_I would do anything for you, Bella. I love you so much." I told her honestly. _

_Her eyes rose from the fluffy goodness between her lips and met mine. The love shining back at me made my breath catch. She was so beautiful in the candle light. If I wasn't sure before, I was then in that moment that I would spend the rest of my life with her. _

"_Edward." My name whispered on her lips put me under some sort of spell. I was so enchanted by her that I could think of nothing other than this amazing woman being mine. _

_We leaned into one another, our lips hovering. I reached up to tangle my fingers in her hair as her hands found my shoulders. I could feel her sweet breath fan across my face and I was intoxicated by her. She was everything to me. _

_Slowly our lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but the passion that was rolling off of us was like a bomb. It was ticking down, ready to explode. It wasn't the hurried kind of love that most experience under such passion. No, this was gentle and slow. _

_I slowly let my fingers slide down her neck to the top of her towel. Her breathy moan at my touch was all the permission I needed. I pulled at the fabric and it fell onto the floor beside her. She pulled my shirt up over my head, our lips parting long enough for her to remove it and then coming back together again. I had been so focused on her that I didn't even notice she had pulled it up. _

_She ran her hands down my chest, the sensation sending shivers up my spine. Her warmth was all I needed. I could live off of just her and die a happy man, but I was greedy and wanted to touch her. _

_I broke away from her mouth and kissed down her neck and her shoulders as my hands moved from her waist up to the valley between her breasts. I laid my hand flat against her heart before pulling away and looking deeply in her eyes. _

"_Bella, I love you more than anything on this earth. You are my world. I want to make love to you, if you'll let me." I knew she wanted this, but I wanted to make sure she was ready. _

"_Edward-" she cupped my cheek and smiled my secret smile she only ever gave me, "-I am yours. I always have been. I'm ready for this, for you." That was all I needed. _

_I leaned in to kiss her as I let my hands travel to her breast. Her nipple hardened under my touch and I hoped that was a good sign. It's not like I had ever done this before. I was a virgin just like Bella was. I could never have given this gift to anyone else, but her. _

_Her breathe hitched as I gently explored her chest with my hands and mouth. She tasted like heaven. I could feel myself get hard as I continued my ministrations. A dull ache was forming in my nether regions as her hand moved down my chest to the top of my boxers. _

_Her hands moved under my waistband and the tips of her fingers grazed my shaft. A shudder ran through me at her touch. We had done some extremely hot dry humping in the past few weeks, almost to the point of exploding in my pants, but feeling her actual skin touch me there for the first time almost did me in. _

_Bella smiled at feeling my reaction to her and let out a breathy gasp. Her other hand lowered to the other side of my pants and gently pulled. I lifted up on my knees so she could pull them down further. Once they were down to my knees, I sat once more and she pulled them all the way off. _

_We took a moment to just look at each other. We drank each other in as we looked at each other's naked forms for the first time. She was exquisite. I had never seen a more beautiful woman than Bella. She leaned back on her hands as her hooded eyes took me in. Her breasts were rising and falling with her labored breaths and her skin was flushed from my kisses. _

_There was no embarrassment, no awkwardness, it was just us. Two souls so deeply in love, they unconsciously saved themselves for one another without even realizing it. It was perfect. Our first night in our new home, starting our life together. Although I was about to make love to her for the first time on the living room floor, it was just right for us. The look in her eyes, told me she thought so too. _

_I slowly leaned over her, cupping her cheek and capturing her lips with mine. I gently kissed her, pouring all of my love into it. She held my heart so tightly within her own that I was sure it would burst into a million pieces. _

_Gently lying her back on the floor, I hovered above her, caressing her lips with mine. I slid my hand down to my shaft and stroked it once, then taking it and rubbing gently along her hot wet folds. Her hips jerked slightly and a loud groan released itself from her throat, as I kissed down her neck and nibbled on her ear. _

"_Bella, I love you." There was so much I wanted to tell her. So much feeling was flowing through me at this moment, but telling her just how much she meant to me could be wrapped up in those three little words. They were often misused by some who confessed their love, not really meaning it, but in our case, it meant I would offer her the world and more. _

_She tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me up to look her deep in the eyes. _

"_I love you too, Edward. Forever." I was so overwhelmed by the love I saw shining back at me. It was almost painful at how much my heart swelled at seeing her, having her like this. _

_We held each other's gaze as I slowly pushed forward inside of her. The heat that engulfed me was amazing and I had to struggle to keep my eyes open from the sensation. Ever so carefully I entered her, knowing it would hurt her at first. The pace was agonizing, but I forced myself from pushing forward any harder or faster because I couldn't stand the thought of her in any more pain than she needed to be. There would time for such love making later, but our first time required the gentleness. I was showing her what she meant to me in this act. _

_She tensed as I hit her barrier and I knew it would take some force to break through, so taking a deep breath I pushed forward quickly while capturing her lips with my own. I did not expect the moan of pleasure to erupt from her throat as I did so. The only sign of distress that showed was her gripping my back tightly, but she almost immediately eased up and started to rub my shoulders. _

_I held deathly still as I leaned back and checked to see if she was alright. Her eyes were glossed over and a single tear ran down her cheek. I worried for the briefest of moments that I might have hurt her, but the smile she gave me showed no signs of pain or fear. She was happy. _

"_You alright, love?" I whispered, knowing she was, but needing to ask anyway. _

"_Perfect." was her response. _

_I was so lost in the depths of her beautiful brown eyes that I almost forgot what we were doing. She had that affect on me. She could hold me in her gaze and never let me go if she so chose, but the shift in her hips snapped me back to reality and I could see her need grow as she searched for friction. I slowly started to move my hips, pulling almost all the way out before slowly entering back into her. _

_No words could describe the sensations that were flowing through me. The feeling of having her wrapped so tightly around me, along with the love we were throwing back and forth to the one another was breathtaking and beautiful. It was better than even I had dreamed and soon we found a slow steady rhythm. _

_I don't know how long we laid tangled together on the floor, making love, but we never increased our pace. Just slowly moved with one another, letting our bodies feel as we worshiped each other was enough for us. The soft kisses, the whispered declarations of love, the unspoken promises that we would belong to each other for eternity; it was like a fairy tale, and we were living it. _

_Eventually my slow thrusts brought a tingling feeling from deep within me. It started to overtake me and I knew I was getting close. I watched as Bella's breathing became even more labored and her movements were more precise. Seeing her in the midst of such passion made me love her that much more. _

"_Edward, I'm so close." She whispered urgently. _

"_I know love, me too." I said, thrusting a little harder, but still gently in the right way that seemed to make her body tense from pleasure. _

_When our orgasms hit us, they were powerful from the slow pace of our love making. Bella's came first and feeling her walls clamp down on me, made mine follow moments later. We called out each other's names as our love spilled over and into one another._

_I held my weight off of Bella as I peppered kisses over her entire face. She clung to my arms at first, but then started to rub circles on my back as she kissed my shoulder sweetly. I would never change a thing about how we made love for the first time, nor anytime afterward. Bella was more than I could have ever dreamed about, and she gave me herself fully, just as I did her. I was the luckiest man that had ever lived. _

Thinking back on our first time made me smile as I pulled up to our apartment. After graduating college we decided to upgrade our living arrangements since our perspective jobs offered us more money to afford a nicer place downtown. When we started looking, I kept this day in mind. I knew we would one day reach this point when we were both ready, and I made sure our new place would be big enough to expand upon if we ever needed it.

_'One step at a time'_ I told myself as I entered the elevator that would take me to the seventeenth floor. Reaching in my pocket, I felt the black velvet box that held my future promises to the woman I loved. Our love had only grown from the beginning and once I decided our love had waited, once again, till the right moment, the realization came that it was time to make her mine in a very official way.

My mother had been a huge help in this process, and I couldn't be more grateful. She had supported me with all the plans and decisions I had made, and even more important was receiving Charlie and Renee's blessing upon asking for their daughter's hand in marriage. It was old fashioned to ask them, but Bella and I were like that. We were very traditional in a sense and it was one of the many reasons we were so perfect for one another.

Opening the door to our apartment, I was aghast at how much my mother had done. She had purchased all the items I needed to make this the most special day of our lives and it was apparent by the many bags that sat in the foyer floor. Knowing I had little time, I set to work.

I started on dinner immediately. I was making Bella's favorite dish. Mushroom Ravioli. I wanted nothing but the best for her on this special day. She always expected something extravagant from me on her birthday, but she could not anticipate what was to follow her birthday meal. Strangely enough, I was not nervous or anxious, I was excited. I wanted her forever and although I was sure that I already had her, I wanted the whole package. This was just one more step to getting us to where we needed to be.

After everything was started in the kitchen, I made my way to the dining room to set up. A soft red table cloth, new candlesticks with her favorite scented candles to light the room in a soft glow and of course the most important item was secure in my pocket. I only had one more thing to do after dinner was ready and it would have to wait.

No sooner than I had dinner ready, Bella was home. Every time she walked in a room, my breath would catch. She was so beautiful and I could not believe she ever chose me. Not that I hadn't eventually filled out and come into my own, but even in high school when I was just a lanky kid, she always looked at me like I hung the moon. It was the same way I looked at her.

"Happy Birthday, love." I circled her into my arms and kissed her shocked, smiling face. I could never get enough of kissing her. She was better than any dessert.

"Thank you." She said after she pulled away.

"What are you doing here so early?" She looked around the kitchen as a huge grin spread across my face. She noticed our meal and laughed.

"Never mind." I laughed as the reason behind my early arrival became apparent to her.

"Come with me, love. I have a nice dinner planned for us here. I know how you hate going out so I thought a nice romantic dinner at home would suit you just fine." I said as I pulled her into the dining room.

Her eyes lit up at the site before her. Our favorite classical music playing softly in the corner seemed to dance to the candle light on the walls. It was like magic and I was once again overwhelmed at how our love knew when the right moment was for us to share things together. This was right, just like the first time we confessed our love or the first time I made love to her. It was always right, and I knew it was because Bella was made for me.

"Edward, this is perfect." She threw her arms around my neck as she confessed what I had been thinking already.

"I am glad you like it sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and led her to the chair. Pulling it out for her, she sat and I told her to relax as I poured her a glass of wine. I entered the kitchen and grabbed our meal and brought it to the table.

"Mm, mushroom ravioli, my favorite!" She exclaimed in one quick breath. I laughed at her eagerness.

"Yes, I know. I made it especially for you on this special day." I winked at her.

"Thank you, Edward. You always do know what I need and never fail to deliver. Right now, my stomach wants this ravioli." She grinned and we dug in. We ate our meal as we conversed about our day. It was so easy being with Bella. We always had something to talk about and we enjoyed each other's company. I loved that we knew each other so well and could cater to each other's needs even in the form of conversation.

After we were done with dinner, I decided it was time to get on to the main attraction. She had no clue what I was about to do, so I tried my best to keep my excitement under wraps as I took our plates from the table and went for our dessert.

Entering the kitchen I found the sweet bread my mom had made for this occasion this morning, along with the peanut butter and marshmallow fluff. Quickly creating the sandwiches, I pulled the box out of my pocket. I had debated over how I was going to approach this, but decided that this special treat had been a part of the most monumental moments of our lives, this would be no exception.

Pulling the ring out, I placed it on top of the sandwich. Yes, it would get gooey and sticky, but our confessions of love and our first time being intimate had included our favorite snack over the years, so it seemed fitting, even if the ring got covered in fluff.

Taking a much needed breath, I exited the kitchen with the snacks in hand and entered the dining room once more. I was filled with so much excitement that I had to force myself to pace my steps. Bella was still sitting at the table, nursing her feet from a hard day at work no less. I stopped to admire how beautiful she looked, even after working all day. I had a tendency to just stand and watch her when she didn't know it. It was in these times I thanked God above for the woman he gave me.

I finally approached her, bringing her attention away from her aching feet and to me. Her greeting smile was just as breathtaking as all the rest of them.

Coming to a stop in front of her I placed the sandwich in front of her, knowing this was it. There was no going back now, not that I wanted to. Her eyes didn't leave mine as I brought myself down on one knee. I thought it might be a good idea for me to already be in position when she finally noticed the ring.

"What? No birthday cake?" She teased. I smiled at her and nodded my head in the direction of the dessert that she had only barely glanced at when I approached. She laughed and finally looked at the plate. Her giggle was beautiful to my ears, just like every time I had ever heard the musical sound before, but when she finally got a good look at what was on her plate, it was her gasp that made my stomach do flips.

Her hand flew to her mouth and tears suddenly sprang to her eyes as she glanced back at me. I held her gaze as I took her free hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"Isabella Maria Swan, I have loved you all my life. You are my best friend, my lover, and as much as I have enjoyed being the same things in your life, I have to admit I am selfish and want more. I want to watch you walk down the aisle to me as I make you mine. I want to watch my child grow inside of you. I want to go to PTA meetings and family vacations to Disney World. I want to grow old with you. You are the reason I exist Bella. I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I watched as a single tear slid down her face. I reached up and cupped her face with the palm of my hand and wiped it away, but it was soon followed by more. She let out a tearful laugh before reaching up and doing the same to me. I hadn't realized until that moment that I was crying too. Finally her lips crashed to mine in a very passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she was nodding her head.

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you." she said before attaching her lips to mine once more. I circled my arms around her waist and held her tightly. I was finally going to make her my wife. There was nothing in the world that I wanted more than to make her Isabella Cullen, and my dreams had finally come true.

She laughed as I picked her up and swung her around like a little kid. I used to do it to her when we were still in school when we were both deliriously happy, not that the motion needed to prove how happy I was. I am sure the grin on my face was bigger than it ever had been before.

Remembering the ring, I placed her on her feet and took it from the plate, placing it on her finger. She admired it for a moment before laughing out loud.

"Do you not like it?" I asked, as she giggled.

"I love it." She pulled her finger up to her mouth and sucked the little bit of peanut butter and fluff that had gotten on it off. "But it's a bit sticky." She grinned at me.

"You want to eat your birthday treat now?" I asked as I sat in the chair and pulled her into my lap. She picked it up and took a bite. Then she broke a piece off and popped it into my mouth, but not before some of the fluff stuck to my lips. She kissed and licked it off before returning to our shared snack. After a few bites she giggled again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, finding her amusement rubbing off on me.

"You know, we have eaten these things for years and I have never learned what they were called." I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I never told you?" I asked before she popped another bite into my mouth again. She shook her head no.

"fwufwarutteeh" I said as I tried to swallow the sticky glob in my mouth.

"What?" She giggled. I laughed and swallowed my snack fully before trying again.

"Fluffernutter." I told her. It was her turn to scrunch up her nose.

"That's... weird." She laughed.

"It is." I agreed as I watched her in her joy.

After she was sufficiently laughed out, she leaned over and kissed me again.

"I love you Edward Cullen, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Isabella Cullen." I grinned as her face lit up from her future name. "Forever."

That night I made sweet love to her. It was like our first time, and I knew that I would love her all the days that I lived, plus some. She was my joy, my heart, and I knew we would grow old with one another. I would feed her fluffernutter's for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Izzy**


End file.
